The use of wireless communication devices, such as cellular and PCS telephones, pagers, personal digital assistants (PDAs), and the like, have become ubiquitous. Such devices offer many advantages including the ability to establish communication at almost any location and at almost any time. Thus, wireless users can talk with friends and colleagues, receive updates on the weather or the stock market, send and receive e-mail, receive audible alarms for important events, and many other useful activities.
While wireless communication undoubtedly brings many benefits, there are occasionally some drawbacks. The ringing of a wireless telephone is an unwanted event at public performances such as movies, plays, lectures, concerts, and the like. Portable wireless devices may create a distraction to learning in schools. Operation of a wireless handset may create a hazardous distraction to vehicle operators. Operation of various wireless devices may also interfere with the safe operation of commercial aircraft.